Bedroom (FNaC 3)
Mary Schmidt's Bedroom is a location in FNaC3. It Is The location, where the players spends their nights and try to fend off the monsters. Appearance Mary Schmidt's Bedroom Features Pink Walls and a Pink Floor, as well as a white ceiling. There are white flower shaped patterns on the walls. The room is filled with many toys. On the left side there is a white door. There are yellow stars on the walls, as well as a pair of garden shoes. On the left to the wall, there's a marionette, resembling famous YouTuber Dawko. The Left side of the middle area of the room contains is a green cupboard and 2 shelves above it with many things like an unicorn plushie, a wooden toy car and even a Markiplier plushie. There are also toy train railways on the floor, some shelves and a red-blue bicycle, as well as a big wooden wardrobe. To The right of the middle area is also a pink table with colorful crayons, drawings and an Origami Cat. Some Drawings are also scattered on the floor near the table. The ceiling features green toy eyeballs connected to it via strings. They are referencing YouTuber Jacksepticeye. On The right of the room is a small pink chair with some plushies. The plushies resemble characters from other FNaF fangames such as Doug the Dog from Those Nights at Rachel's. A big white closet is located at this side of the room. The Protagonist's bed is visible at the bottom of the screen. It is a big bed, with a green-yellow blanket in circle like patterns. The bed has white frames and a teddy bear with viking helmet is sitting on the left far side of it. A Lamp and an alarm clock are also visible on the right side of the screen. Under the player's bed are a football, a pink sock, two boxes and a pink toy car. Gameplay Normally, the bedroom is in total darkness. As such, the player has to use a flashlight in order to see anything. The flashlight has a rather small radius and as such, doesn't allow you to see much more than that small area of the room with it. When the player moves their mouse down to the bottom of the screen, 2 buttons will appear. One will allow them to check under the bed, while the other one will allow them to check the tape recorder. Sometimes, Monster RAT will proceed to peek out of either door, wardrobe or closet. If the player does not use their flashlight to scare him away, he will enter the room. Once inside, he will can be seen standing in the place where he entered. The player must then proceed to flash the light into Monster RAT's eyes. After about 15 seconds, Monster RAT will go underneath the bed. The Bed The red button at the bottom of the screen allows the player to check under the bed. Normally, there aren't any monsters under the bed. The only exception is when the player successfully repels Monster RAT during his "dodging sequence". Once Monster RAT is underneath the bed, the player must figure out which side of the bed he is hiding under by looking under the bed. Once they have seen Monster RAT, they need to proceed to flash the light at the opposite side of the bedroom. If this is done correctly, Monster RAT will poke his head out from under the bed. Shortly afterwards, the player needs to use the flashlight again to repel him, which will cause Monster RAT to leave the room. Trivia *Unlike the previous games, there are no posters featuring honking noses. But the player can still fool around by knocking over Origami Cat by clicking on him. **If they do this every night, they can even unlock a secret ending mentioned over at the Origami Cat article. *The Bedroom is the biggest room in the whole FNaC fangame series. *The blocks on the floor spell out Emil. This is a reference to the first name of the creator of the game, Emil "Ace" Macko. Bedroom (FNaC 3)